Problem: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 7 = 5(x + 1)$
Answer: Distribute the $5$ in the $5(x + 1)$ term on the right. $y + 7 = {5x + 5}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $7$ from both sides. $y = 5x + 5 - 7$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = 5x - 2$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $5$ and a y-intercept of $-2$.